Short message services (SMS) were initially originated and delivered only by cellular networks by taking advantage of underutilized bandwidth of cellular voice networks. In particular, a mobile device connected to a cellular network has been able to send SMS messages to another mobile device only when connected to a cellular network. However, cellular networks have become overburdened with the vast number of SMS messages sent and received. In addition, there are occasions when sending an SMS message using cellular networks is less than desirable due to unavailability of the network and/or cost. Thus, there are strong incentives to offload SMS onto other networks.
What is needed is a system and method for providing SMS over networks other than cellular networks.